When Mal Helped Out Jane
by SparklingSnowflake
Summary: When Mal witness Jane being bullied by Audrey, she steps into the actions and she gains something that she had always wanted.


Mal was being honest when she was wondering why the hell was Audrey messing with Jane. She knew that Jane had never done anything to the girl except obey her every word, so why Mal catching Audrey bullying her? "You are so pathetic and you're supposed to be the daughter of Fairy Godmother." Audrey mocked the girl and the younger teenager didn't know how to respond to Audrey without sounding like she was about to cry, even though her eyes were watering.

Mal wasn't not pleased with hearing Audrey's crude words about Jane as she glared at the mean girl. _What a bitch! _She thought as she growled to herself. As she was Maleficent's daughter, she had dragon traits that made her a little bit beastly herself and her growls were very close to sounding like a regular dragon's growl. As a dragon, Mal was very possessive and protective over what was hers and even though Mal hadn't marked Jane hers, Jane was hers. Mal knew what was happening. She was supposed to have a mate by the time that she had turned fifteen, but now that she was sixteen, she had just found her mate, who was fourteen. Mal knew that her mother wouldn't approve of her having such a goody-two shoes mate, but she knew that her mother would love the fact that she was very innocent, which would mean a person to manipulate, but Mal wanted Jane to be hers and only hers. She wasn't too keen on sharing Jane, which was why she was perfect as a dragon. Dragons do not share their possessions and as much as Mal didn't want to be super possessive over Jane, she knew that it was too late for her.

Mal wanted Jane to be hers and hers alone and seeing Audrey bully her wasn't making things easier for her. Mal's eyes were violently switching between green and and the green that shows people when she is angry or using magic, but mostly when she is angry. She couldn't believe Audrey! Jane was a person that was so sweet to any and everyone, but Audrey was so spoiled that she can't see that Jane is trying to be nice to her. Mal ran between them and Audrey smirked at how angry Mal was. Jane was shocked at how angry she was. _Is she angry for my sake? _Jane thought. _But why? _She wondered as she knew that Mal didn't really like Audrey in the first place, but she was also wondering why Mal was acting so defensive over her. "She's mine!" Mal growled in Audrey's face and the teenager smirked as she realized how angry Mal was getting. _She's just like her mother. She's just a ferocious beast that doesn't belong in Auradon. _She thought. Jane noticed the possessiveness that Mal had over her and she suddenly started to think. _Does she loves me? _Jane wondered as she knew that dragons were possessive of what was theirs. If Mal saw Jane as hers, that would explain a lot of things to Jane from the first time they had met to now.

"Of course, she's yours. Jane was always the odd person out in all of Auradon before you villains came and now, I know why." Audrey mocked Jane as she left the two teenagers alone with one another. Mal growled at Audrey's words and she clinched her fists. She hadn't known that she was making herself bleed until Jane had held onto her hands.

"Your hands are bleeding." Jane noticed as she inspected Mal's hands and Mal let her. As Jane inspected her hands, Mal noticed how pretty Jane's orbs were. _Her blue eyes are beautiful and full of innocence. I want her. I want to protect her. I want to claim her as mine. _Mal thought as she wanted to claim Jane as hers. _This was what Evie was talking about when she was saying something about romance and feeling like you belong. _Mal continued thinking as she watched Jane be nice to her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Mal asked before she could control her mouth and Jane smiled shyly at her. Mal's eyes suddenly found themselves turning green, but she was extremely happy and Jane noticed how happy she was. _I am making her so happy. I am really her mate. _Jane thought as she allowed Mal to wrap her arms around her waist.

"You were always kind to me. You never bullied me." Jane answered, feeling so happy and perfect in Mal's hold. Mal grinned at Jane and she knew that she could never hurt Jane, accidentally and intentionally. She had who she wanted by her side forever. Jane felt happy, loved and wanted as she relished in the warm feelings of Mal's arms.

**This is a cute oneshot that I wanted to write about Mal and Jane being in a relationship. I may write more oneshots about them and I write a story about Descendants later on. I hope you enjoyed and please review. **


End file.
